The Name's Claudia
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Claudia and her best friend, Zoli, have started their first year at Hogwarts. But not all is perfect; when a certain red haired Weasley, who goes by the name of George walks into her life, things start to take a different path than what she had expected. I'm going to do all years! Please read and review! :) O.C is Claudia. Pairings Claudia and George.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Claudia, you've all ready had two pancakes and if do not leave right now your going to miss it!"

Bloody hell.

don't get me wrong, I love my mum, but she doesn't understand the wonder that is 's right as usual though, the hog warts express leaves in twenty minutes, from kings cross station in London.

And I'm in Melbourne.

But Professor Dumbledore set up a port key and I'm meeting the other girl from Australia in the park where it's set up in, well, I should be meeting her now, but I'm behind schedule by two pancakes. Oh well. Hopefully there's food you can buy on the train.

"I'm coming I'm coming!

Bye dad I love you!

Love you Pat!

Love you Oli!

Love you Grets!

I'll see you all at Christmas!" I shout as I run out the door.

Mum's already in the car with the motor running and plop in the front seat.

"Got every thing?" Mum asks. I do a quick inventory:

Trunk, check.

Charlie* (my owl :), check.

Shoes, check.

Bag with books and things for the train, check.

Ticket, shit.

I sprint back through the front door down the hall to my room

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease" thank god "I found it" I scream all the way back out to the car.

I'm buzzing the whole car trip, talking nonstop so fast that I doubt mum can actually hear what im saying, but she's smiling any way.

When we finally get there (only five minutes late) I race around the back of the car, open up the boot and drag every thing out, run back around kiss mum and say good bye then drag every across the the group of wizards. How do I know they're wizards? Well I don't but I'm guessing judging on the fact that they're wearing robes.

"Claudes?"

Oh my god it's Zoli.

I met her last year in Bali, we were the only kids at the hotel and we were best friends for a week, and I haven't actually seen her since, but we email all the time and talk on the phone for hours every Friday night, she's completely gorgeous, absolutely hilarious, not entirely sane** in the best way, and my adviser/confident.

"Zo! Oh god are you going to hog warts as well?

How did you get to Melbourne?

God you look Gorgeous, where did you get that dress!

Why didn't you tell me you're going to hog warts?

Have you been to diagonally?

Did Hagrid come get you?" I shout as I run towards her, All the questions pouring out before I realise she screaming the pretty much exact questions at me.

We stop, look at each other then crack up laughing and hug each other.

"I take you two know each other?"

We turn around to see a stern witch with square glasses watching our little show with amusement.

We both start talking at the same time explaining the story to her,then both stop when we realise.

"You tell her Claude's" Zoli giggles, so I do. Once I've finished, the witch, Introduces herself as Professor McGonagall, and informs us that the port key will be leaving in two minutes and 13 seconds, so we can talk once we're on the train.

Oh crap I sigh as I pick up my trunk and bag and Zoli takes Charlie as we hurry over to the fountain. One of the other wizards there pulls a Britney Spears cd and hands it to McGonagall. "This is your port key, put one hand on it and the on your luggage" She instructs.

Zoli puts Charlie onto of her trunk and grabs her own stuff "three, two, one!" We holler then there's a tugging sensation in my gut and we're suddenly standing on the other side of the world In front of kings cross train station.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is Chapter 1 of 'The Name's Claudia'! **

**Please review! **

**Me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh crap it's ten to, we only have ten more minutes before the train leaves" I stress.

"Crap, move out man move!" Zoli almost yells over the noise of every one talking and announcements over the speaker and trains screeching.

I follow her into the station, and almost lose her as she suddenly swerves to the left to get us a trolley. We pile every thing on one trolley and zoli gives me her ticket to hold so she can drive. the owls are freaking out, so I make a mental note to ask zoli what her owls called, pick them up and carry them

"What platform is it?" Zoli asks so we stop and I look at my ticket

"Platform nine"

"Platform nine it is" she grins a turns the trolley around to look.

We're next to platform two, so we head to the right towards nine but when we get there it says that the smooth silver train sitting on the tracks is heading for Edinburgh.

"Wrong platform?" I ask

"Well I quite like Scotland myself, but I think it's a bit cold at this time of year.

Any way, you've got the tickets" she laughs

"To true zo, to true" I answer and check the tickets again. There's heaps of light coming in the windows and skylights as well as from lights on the roof, but I bend realy close to the ticket anyway, not quite sure what I'm Seeing.

"It says platform nine and three quarters...

I'd say theirs a printing mistake, but we're trying to get on a train to a school called hogwarts to learn magic so..." I start

"So the entrance is probably magic" she finishes for me "and anyway, we got via a Britney Spears cd which pretty much sums it all up."

One second I'm laughing the next I'm sprawling on the floor, still clutching Zoli's owl but Charlie's cage is rolling and he's going ballistic but Zoli grabs him before he goes any nearer to the train tracks.

I scramble to my feet and turn around to see what's caused my sudden floor hugging. I bump into someone, and step back so I can see more then his Adam's apple. It's a boy, relatively cute with blond beachy hair and brown eyes.

There's an awkward silence, well as silent as you can get in a busy train station.

"Umm..." Zoli's looking at him pointedly, waiting for an apology so we can hurry up and keep looking for the train.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I wasn't paying attention..." But he's looking my body up and down then he switches his gaze to Zoli, lingering on her chest and skirt hemline, then turns back to me, and he's not looking at my eyes.

Great, just what we need while we're running late, a creep.

"Um hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face to try to get his attention.

His eyes snap up to mine and he has the audacity to grin.

I really want to slap him...

"Claudes..."

I think Zoli guessed my intention, I look over and she's shaking her head.

"Look, it was really wonderful to meet you mr...?"

"Ben, Ben Goile" he puts in smoothly

"Right, Mr Goile," I continue of from Zoli

"Apology accepted But we really have to go" its only then that I notice he has an owl under his arm, a large brown owl. Oh thank god he must be a wizard.

"Are you going to hogwarts?" I ask him

"Yep" he nods

"Do you know where the train leaves from?" Zoli and I ask at pretty much the same time.

"Platform nine and three quarters, it says on your tickets genius" I stop my self from hitting him.

"Well could you tell us where that is?" Zoli asks in a forced calm voice, I can tell she wants to slap him to.

"Yeah come on ill show you" he agrees, his eyes straying again.

I push the trolley now and Zoli's got the tickets and the owls. We turn and follow him through the crown along the plat form to a dead end.

"Right this way ladies" he grins, indicating the brick wall on my left.

"Hahaha. Very funny but we have now got six mins till the train leaves." I tell him and Zoli's looking at him skeptically as well, but he just sighs, grins, runs at the brick wall and vanishes into it.

"Oh, well, it's not like we would have found that by ourselves is it?" I ask

"No, I don't make a habit of running at brick walls, and judging by your relative sameness, neither do you" she grins back."on the count of three"

"One two three!"for the second time in ten minutes we count down together, then run through the brick wall.

We emerge onto a platform filled with smoke, owls and people.

There's a massive red steam engine with "hogwarts express" written on the front. The trains whistle blows and the conductor yells

"five minutes all aboard we leave in five minutes!"

I grab Zoli's hand and drag her over to the nearest carriage, there's still some space left in the luggage rack so we leave our trunks there but take our owls and our books with us while we check the compartments on the carriage, but they're all full

"next carriage?"I ask

"Well seeing as we have so many other options" she agrees.

We walk down the train checking every carriage As we go by.

"claudes! This ones got space! Zoli cries but then she backs away quickly and drags me around behind the Luggage

"Goile" she gasps. That's all the explanation I need.

We keep looking, then finally we find one thats only got two people in it, a "well rounded" boy with glasses who introduces himself as Neville Longbottom (yes I know, poor child with a name like that) who's also a first year, Lee Jordan, who's a year above us but not intimidating for some reason, though it might be that he's constantly cracking jokes and making us all laugh.

The train whistle shrieks and we slowly begin to chug of,gathering speed as we round the bend.

Zoli and I take the chance to catch up on everything:

She got her letter the same time I did but wasn't allowed to tell any one another then family, same as me.

She went to diagonally the day after I did, also with Hagrid and she got her owl, who's called mouse, because he's tiny and for some reason Zoli thinks it's funny to call and owl mouse, but oh well.

**A/N: Please review ad follow my fav gal ~ GinnyWeasley5! **


End file.
